I want
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Betapa sulitnya bagi Sakura untuk mengucapkannya. Meski dengan keteguhan hati dan kemantapan pikiran, kenapa masih tidak bisa? Kenapa Sulit? /" Aku ingin-..."/ NaruSaku/ abal/ gaje/ sequel from 'Changes? changes'/ RnR please


**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Warning : Baca di Changes? Changes ya XD**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Rembulan kini menguasai dunia dalam kegelapan. Menggantikan sang raja hari yang telah kabur terbirit-birit ke bagian dunia lain(?). Suara detik jarum jam bergulir mengiri merdunya suara serangga malam. Berkolaborasi menciptakan melodi pengantar mimpi.

Di sebuah rumah sakit, satu-satunya rumah sakit di Konoha—Kantor kepala rumah sakit khususnya. Terlihat Sakura yang tengah membereskan perlengkapannya. Alat tulis, buku, kosmetik (?) dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya kedalam tas. Menyeletingnya cepat Dan menggendong tasnya. Pekerjaannya telah selesai sekarang. Laporan dari bawahannya juga telah ia bereskan.

Sungguh lelahnya hari ini, padahal ia telah terbiasa tapi entah kenapa rasa-rasanya sekarang ia mudah sekali lelah. Dan beberapa waktu lalu juga dirinya merasa tak enak badan sehingga ia terpaksa meminta sahabat pirangnya menggantikan tugasnya di rumah sakit. Tapi, ia tak ingin memeriksanya. Hanya flu biasa, pendapatnya. Yah, ia kan ninja medis, mana mungkin mendapat penyakit yang serius. Pola makannya terjaga, olahraga juga tentu selalu ia lakukan. Penyakit apa yang mau mendekatinya.

Ia lirik jam di dinding ruangannya yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pas. Waktu yang menunjukan jam kerjanya telah berakhir. Mendesah lelah, dirinya lekas meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan kunci yang tertenteng di tangan. Ia berjalan sedikit cepat, tak ingin membuat suami tercintanya menunggu lebih lama di gerbang Rumah Sakit.

Clek

Ia telah mengunci ruangannya. Meletakan kunci ke dalam tasnya dan kembali melangkah. Matanya menatap sekeliling yang kini telah sepi walau masih ada suster yang berlalu lalang. Tak jarang juga ia melihat warga Konoha yang berjalan di kolidor Rumah Sakit. Menjenguk anggota keluarganya.

Terus berjalan hingga tak berapa lama ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap satu ruangan khusus di samping kananya dengan pandangan tidak berkedip. Melangkah pelan dirinya mendekati kaca super lebar itu. Bisa ia lihat banyak kotak-kotak besar di dalamnya tertata rapih dengan diberi jarak yang cukup. Tentu saja bukan kotak itu fokus itamanya. Matanya tak lepas dari isi kotak tersebut. Menatap malaikat-malaikat kecil tengah tertidur pulas terbuai mimpi. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh kaca itu dengan lembut. Tak lupa usapan-usapan kecil tak disadarinya menyentuh kaca. Satu tarikan di bibir ia lakukan kala melihat geliat-geliat kecil dari salah satu mahluk itu. Betapa manisnya. Bisakah ia meminjam salah satu dari mereka? Pikirnya.

Cukup lama ia diam memperhatikan bayi-bayi mungil itu sebelum ia tersentak. Astaga, Ia terlalu lama terdiam disini sampai melupakan suaminya. Berlari cepat dirinya langsung berggegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. Semoga saja Naruto tidak mati kedinginan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa terus diam?" Dapat dirasakan remasan kecil di tangan kirinya. Mengerjap sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"_Nani?" _tanyanya tak menyadari ia telah bertanya kembali. Ia sedang melamun tadi.

"Kenapa terus diam." jawab suaminya yang telah mengembalikan atensi darinya ke depan. Sakura terdiam. Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu. Ia tidak yakin akan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Menggeleng lemah ia lakukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Bukan kenapa-kenapa." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sakura dengan alis saling bertaut. Tak yakin atas jawaban istrinya.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura mengangguk lemah. Naruto semakin berkerut. Namun setelahnya ia langsung mengangkat pundaknya tak perduli. Ia akan menunggu Sakura mengatakannya.

Keheningan kembali mengisi perjalanan keduanya. Bahkan angin saja masih bisa terdengar hembusannya.

"Aku—..." ucap Sakura menggantung. Membuat sekali lagi alis Naruto bertaut.

"Aku—..." '_Ayo katakan Sakura, kau pasti bisa._' teriak innernya dasyat. Tangan kanan Sakura mengepal erat. Rona merah samar tercipta di kedua pipi bakpau-nya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia malu mengatakannya. Apa yang pertama harus ia ucapkan? Aduuh, kenapa susah sekali. Pikirnya.

"Katakan saja." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis padanya tak pelak membuat rona di wajahnya semakin pekat. _"Katakan!" _Innernya semakin berteriak. Ia telan ludahnya sekali mempersiapkan diri. Tak lupa ia mengatur nafasnya guna menetralkan denyut jantung yang semakin menggila.

Satu tarikan nafas dalam ia lakukan. '_Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang._' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia tatap Naruto lekat.

"Aku—..."

Naruto menunggu tak ingin memotong. Menatap Sakura yang bergerak salah tingkah saat ini.

"Aku ingin—..." ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ayolah, katakaann. Dalam hati dirinya berteriak.

"Katakan saja. Kau ingin apa?" jelas Naruto yang malah membuat dirinya semakin gugup saja. Astaga kenapa susah sekali?

"Aku ingin—..."

Naruto mengangguk meminta Sakura mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin..."

"Ramen."

Innernya menepuk jidat. Kenapa malah ramen?. Dan Sakura sendiri hanya nyengir lebar dipaksakan. Naruto ikut tersenyum. Menarik kecil tangan Sakura membawanya ke kedai ramen kakek teuchi.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Sebelum tutup."

Sakura mengangguk dan sedikit berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

'_Sakura no baka, tinggal katakan saja kau ingin punya seorang anak apa susahnya?'_ innernya marah besar padanya membuat ia mendesah. '_Maaf, tapi itu susah sekali.'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Innernya berdecak seraya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Sakura hanya menundukan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Hoeek—." dapat dirasakannya pijatan kecil di tengkuknya. Lembut dan cukup membantu membuat Sakura mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Sakura mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Mengusap mulutnya dengan handuk sebelum mengikuti Naruto yang memeluknya dari samping dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Duduklah sebentar." Naruto mendudukan Sakura di kursi makan dengan pelan, takut membuat Sakura bertambah parah. Melepas jubah Hokagenya, ia langsung memasangkannya di punggung Sakura. Menjaga agar istrinya tidak kedinginan.

"Akan ku ambilkan air hangat." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto berlalu guna mengambil air hangat untuknya. Sakura memegang dahinya dan memijitnya pelan. Entah mengapa ia merasa pusing sekarang.

Naruto datang dengan gelas air hangat di tangannya. Duduk disamping Sakura. "Minumlah." Naruto menyodorkan air itu tepat di depan mulut Sakura memintanya meneguk air tersebut.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan ramen tadi. Mungkin karena itu kau sampai seperti ini." Naruto meletakan gelasnya setelah air itu habis terminum oleh Sakura.

"hmm." hanya gumaman yang Sakura ucapkan. Ia juga tak menyangka. Awalnya ia tak ada minat ingin memakan ramen. Tapi kala ramen itu terhidang di hadapannya, ia tak kuasa untuk tidak memakannya. Maka empat mangkuk telah ia habiskan tanpa ia sadari. Sampai sampai Naruto tak pernah habis satu mangkuk pun karena melihat gelagatnya yang berbeda. Dan lihatlah sekarang, perutnya bermasalah dan pusing menguasai kepalanya.

"Coba kau periksa keadaanmu." Sakura mengangguk patuh. Dengan perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya di perut. Cakra hijau tercipta di sana. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. Tak perlu terburu-burukan? Pemeriksaan kesehatan itu harus teliti dan cermat. Itu yang didapatnya dari sang istri.

Lama terdiam, sunyi menguasai. Hingga Naruto berdiri terkejut kala melihat Sakura yang membulatkan matanya lebar. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa keadaannya gawat?. Ia berteriak histeris dalam pikirannya merasa cemas akan keadaan Sakura.

Dengan buru-buru Sakura langsung meletakan tangannya kembali di perutnya. Memastikan bahwa apa yang ia _diagnosa_ tidak salah.

'_Astaga_...' Air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Jatuh perlahan ke tangan yang ada di perutnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menepuk dan mengguncang tubuh Sakura pelan. Rasa khawatir dan cemas kini mencemari otaknya.

"S-Sakura-_Chan_.. Apa—apa yang terjadi.. Katakan padaku." ucapnya gelisah. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-nya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan padanya membuat ia semakin cemas kala liquid bening itu semakin deras di pipi istrinya.

"Sakura-Ch—.."

Hup

Tak disangka, Sakura melompat ke arahnya dan memeluk erat lehernya membuat ia mundur beberapa langkah. Menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dada bidangnya. Jelas Naruto bukan main terkejutnya. Apa separah itu?

"Sakura-_chan_. Katakan apa yang terjadi! Jangan membuatku cemas." ucap Naruto mendorong pundah Sakura pelan hingga matanya dan mata Sakura kini beradu.

"Saku—." Sakura menghambur ke tubuhnya kembali. Isaknya semakin terdengar. Astaga, kenapa ini rumit sekali.

"A-aku h-hamil hiks." ucap lirih Sakura tak pelak membuat Naruto terdiam dalam kebisuan. Tolong ucapkan ini hanya mimpi! Ini hanya mimpikan? Liquid bening kini meluncur dari matanya sendiri. Balas memeluk Sakura sama eratnya.

"_Kore wa...Yume, 'ka?"_

Dapat dirasakan Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Liquid bening semakin turun tak tertahankan.

"Kha—Khaha. Ayah, sebentar lagi ada yang memanggilku ayah."

Sekali lagi ia dapat rasakan Sakura menganggul di pelukannya. "Dan akan ada yang menhebutku ibu sekarang Hiks..." Sakura mencengkram baju depan Naruto kuat.

"_Arigatou.._" ia sungguh bahagia sekarang. Sangat. Dan dengan singkat ia mengangkat badan istrinya hingga tidak menapak sama sekali jauh di atasnya. Naruto dan Sakura saling balas menatap dalam haru tangis.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_." satu tetes air mata Sakura menetes ke wajahnya. Sakura juga tengah menangis haru.

**End**

**A/N : :3 gimana? Aneh kan? Aneh kan? Yah begitulah. Saya memang aneh #plek eh #Plak maksudnya.**

**Thanks untuk**

**uzuuchi007, Syalala Lala, Guest, sun yoshino, Yuki'NF MMH, inooo, Nakako Anko, Guest, Guest, nona fergie kennedy, Saikari Nafiel, SR not AUTHOR, Ai-lea Narura,Hikari Cerry Blossom, OhhunnyEKA, shinn kazumiya, Gray Areader, Ae Hatake, lutfisyahrizal, King Terry Jr, Kuro Shiina, Shinseina hane, upa-chan, Ndah D. Amay (Ntar dibikin lgi ;) ), gui, Guest, guest, dianrusdianto39, Guest, Saikari Nafiel, brofuad. bawazir. 750**

**Yang udah review di fic, Changes? Changes. Arigatou gozaimasu. :)**

**.**

**.**

**Berita Duka... Maaf para Reader semuanya, saya minta maaf dengan kesungguhan hati.. Karena TO,US,UN dan sebagainya sudah di depan mata saya ( semua kelas XII keleus..), dengan berat hati saya akan menenelantarkan sejenak fic-fic saya.. Gomen ne.. Demo, jika kalian beruntung, kalian akan mendapati fic saya di ffn ini... Berdo'a saja..**

**Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa saya akan HIATUS dengan genre Semi-Hiatus...**

**Terima kasih semuanya... See you 4 moons latter.. Jaa ne.**

**Galura**

**or**

**GnB Lucky22**

**.**

**Omake**

Kini keduanya tengah terbaring di tempat tidur. Sakura yang kini memeluk Naruto dengan dada Naruto sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Dan Naruto yang memeluk punggung Sakura. Erat penuh _proteksi_.

"Sebenarnya waktu di jalan tadi aku ingi bilang jika aku ingin punya anak." Sakura merona kala mengucapkannya. Masih merasa malu meski kenyataannya ia sedang mengandung sekarang.

Naruto mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang ingin Ramen?"

Sakura terkekeh malu. Memainkan jarinya menggambar lingkaran di dada bidang Naruto. "Aku malu." ujarnya lemah. Naruto mendengus.

"Dan empat mangkuk ramen itu?"

Kembali Sakura terkekeh malu. "Aku tak tau, aku memang tak ingin memakannya. Tapi saat aku menatapnya entah kenapa nafsu makanku jadi meningkat. Dan yaah, aku tak sadar jika aku memakan habis empat mangkuk ramen. Khehe." Sakura merunduk enggan memperlihatkan wajah meronanya pada Naruto.

Satu usapan di kepalanya membuat ia mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap heran Naruto yang tengah tersenyum.

"Mungkin bukan Sakura-_chan_ yang lapar." ujarnya tenang.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Shinachiku." Naruto nyengir lebar. Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

"Shinachiku? Siapa?"

"Uzumaki Shinachiku. Anak pertama kita. Dia tampan dan penyuka ramen. Sama sepertiku " Cengiran Naruto tak luntur sementara Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau anak pertama kita laki-laki?"

Naruto menunjuk dadanya dengan menusukan jempolnya. "Perasaan seorang ayah." jawabnya membuat Sakura terkekeh menepuk dada Naruto.

"Perasaan apanya? Kalau anak kita perempuan, tidak ada ramen setahun untuk mu." ujarnya bercanda.

"Jangan remehkan perasaan seorang ayah. Aku yakin Shinachiku akan lahir sembilan bulan ke depan." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menepuk-nepuk kecil pinggung Sakura.

"Yah, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku akan tetap menyayanginya." Sakura ikut menutup matanya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Dan anak kedua kita nanti, aku ingin seorang perempuan. Cantik dan manis sepertimu." Sakura mengangguk.

"Namanya?"

"Hmm, Uzumaki—.."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Hanami."

End of Omake

.

1 lagi

.

Masyarakat Konoha terlihat mengelilingi kantor Hokage. Banyak dari mereka berggumam menanyakan apa maksud Hokage ketujuh mengumpulkan mereka.

Dari atas gedung Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"_Baka_, apa perlu melakukan ini? Aku malu." Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik punggung lebar Naruto. Dasar suaminya ini, apa perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini." wajahnya merah terbakar.

"Tentu saja. Ehemrgh aku akan mulai." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Menarik napas dalam.

"_Minna_, ada berita penting yang akan aku sampaikan kepada kalian." ia mulai berteriak membuat semua rakyat dibawah perlahan terdiam.

"Dengarkan baik-baik."

"Aku—"

Sakura terkejut kala dirinya di tarik kedepan hingga kini ia berdiri disamping Naruto.

"... Dan Sakura-_chan_ akan di karuniai seorang anak." Sakura dapat mendengar ucapan selamat terngiang dari bawah sana. Membuatnya harus menundukan wajahnya karena malu yang amat kentara. Entah seberapa aneh wajahnya kali ini, ia tak ingin melihatnya.

"Dan untuk itu, aku ingin malam ini Konoha penuh akan kegembiraan. Pestival atau apa namanya kalian boleh melakukannya."

Terdengar sorak penuh gembira dari bawah sana pertanda setuju. Naruto nyengir saja. Begitu pula teman seangkatan mereka yang turut bahagia pula—tidak termasuk si bungsu Uchiha yang berdecak 'baka' dan pemuda Nara yang merapal mantra ajaibnya.

**End**


End file.
